


Close Your Eyes

by Strange_Fascination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Fascination/pseuds/Strange_Fascination
Summary: "Sammy, close your eyes."Response to S10 finale.





	Close Your Eyes

“Sammy, close your eyes.” 

Sam, only four years old, had had another nightmare. He instinctively curled against his brother. Dean took Sam’s head into his lap, running his fingers through his hair, sushing him. 

“Dean?” 

“Yeah, buddy?” 

“Could you tell me again?” Sam hiccuped. “Tell me about mom.” 

“Sure.” Dean said. “Close your eyes.” 

Sam did. 

“Mom had really pretty blonde hair, and she made the best meatloaf…” 

———————————— 

“Sammy, close your eyes.” 

Dean took out his zippo and lit the candle he had stuck in the cupcake. “Close your eyes. Make a wish!” Sam, already tall for his eight years, leaned over the night stand in the dingy motel room. He closed his eyes tight, thought for a moment, then blew. 

———————————- 

“Sammy, close your eyes.” 

They had cornered the vampire, and John had that look in his eyes. That feral look. The look he got when he was ready to kill. Sam was only ten years old. Dean had already seen so much by that age, but Sam…well, Sam was different. This was the first time. His first kill. And he wasn’t ready. 

“Sammy, please. Close your eyes.” 

And Sam did. But it didn’t shut out the splash of blood against his face as his father took off the monster’s head without a second thought. 

———————————- 

“Sammy, close your eyes.” 

Dean held the scythe aloft, his eyes red and filled with tears. 

“Sammy, close your eyes.” 


End file.
